Gnar/Background
Lore |render = |gender = Male |race = Prehistoric Yordle |birthplace = Ancient Valoran/Freljord |residence = |occupation = Hunter |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = Lulu, Heimerdinger |rivals = |related = Discovering the Link }} Lore= }} |-|Short Bio= Time marches on for most, but not Gnar. A yordle born millennia ago, Gnar was captured and trapped in true ice, frozen - quite literally - in time. Civilizations formed and fell as the prehistoric yordle vacantly stared on, but nothing–not even true ice–could confine Gnar forever. After breaking free, he wandered Runeterra until he found himself taken in by his yordle descendants. But, as they would soon discover, there’s a beast behind the boy. Quotes ; Upon Selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * :;As * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * :;As * * * * ;Joke Gnar chases his tail. * :;As * ;Dance * * :;As * ;Taunt * * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * :;As * * ;Laugh * * * * :;As * Development Gnar is designed by gypsylord Gnar_concept_0.jpg|Gnar Initial concept (by Riot Artist GrumpyMonkey & Edmundo Sanchez) Gnar_concept_1.jpg|Gnar concept 1 Gnar_concept_2.jpg|Gnar concept 2 Gnar_concept_3.jpg|Gnar concept 3 Gnar_concept_4.jpg|Gnar concept 4 Gnar_concept_5.jpg|Gnar concept 5 Gnar_concept_6.jpg|Gnar concept 6 Gnar_concept_7.jpg|Gnar concept 7 Gnar_concept_8.jpg|Gnar concept 8 Gnar_concept_9.jpg|Gnar concept 9 Gnar_concept_10.jpg|Gnar concept 10 Discovering the linkGnar Champion Preview Champion Insights Let’s talk transform! Transform champions have historically been some of the hardest to balance in League of Legends because they frequently end up with a dominant form: pre-4.10 Nidalee worked best in human form unless she needed to execute or run away, and Jayce happily sits in cannon form for the bulk of his games. Giving both forms unique strengths and weaknesses is meaningless when they can just transform at will to lose the weaknesses they had. Let’s look again at Jayce: How’s a melee champion supposed to fight him in a one-on-one scenario if Jayce can duel just as well up close and has the option to transform into an effective ranged champion? Here’s the central question we posed ourselves: how can we create a new transform champion that feels fundamentally good to play as and against? Our answer was to make a champion with identifiable strengths and weaknesses in both forms, then limit the player’s ability to control which form they play in. After months of testing, we ended up with the (sometimes) adorable ball of fluff known as Gnar. So how’s he different? Well, Mini Gnar’s one of the most mobile champions in the game. He boasts good sustained damage and kites incredibly well, but when he does get caught, he dies fast. On the other hand, Mega Gnar is a colossus. He’s tanky and surprisingly bursty, with strong area of effect and crowd control to boot. But he’s slow, meaning his enemies can pretty much get away simply by walking in the opposite direction. Removing control of the transform from Gnar means that he has to anticipate when he’s about to pop (or er... unpop?), and position and prepare to play in a completely different way, adding extra complexity and depth to his gameplay. This also means that – for the first time – learning how to play during the transitions between Gnar’s forms is just as important as mastering the play styles of his two forms. Patch history ** Now detects collision with player created terrain (Anivia's Crystallize, Azir's Emperor's Divide, Jarvan's Cataclysm and Trundle's Pillar of Ice). ** Fixed a bug where using GNAR! on a dashing unit would cancel their movement, but not stun them, if they hit a wall. V4.15: * General ** Base health regen increased 5 (per 5 seconds) from 3 (per 5 seconds). ** Recommended items have been updated. * ** Fixed a bug where Gnar wouldn't get his bonus health immediately on transforming. * ** Outgoing width increased to 60 from 45. ** Return width increased to 75 from 70. ** Minimum speed increased to 1400 from 1000. ** Boomerang's return logic has been improved to better track Gnar. ** Boomerang's return particles have been improved! * ** Boulder speed increased to 2100 from 2000. ** Boulder width increased to 90 from 80. ** Picking boulder up time reduced seconds from seconds. ** Boulder now checks to see if any enemy champions are standing really close to Gnar's center point when he casts (and it now hits them). ** Boulder now does its area-effect damage in a small radius on landing if it hits no enemies. * ** Fixed a bug where enemies could sometimes cast spells when Wallop's stun was overlapped with 's stun. * ** Now has a scaling. ** Casting time reduced to seconds from seconds. ** Fixed a bug where 's knockback ministun (not the wall stun) would sometimes be removed too early. V4.14: * Added. }} References cs:Gnar/Příběh de:Gnar/Background fr:Gnar/Historique pl:Gnar/historia Category:Champion backgrounds